Miraculous Team: Deadly To My Ears
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: (Another credit to SonicPossible00) When Hawk Moth akumatizes famous rock star Jagged Stone, the Miraculous Team must save their idol before he turns Paris into his rock n' roll kingdom. But first; they have to avoid getting turned into music-obsessed zombies. And dance their way through a horde of music-obsessed zombies!
1. Jagged Stone

**More credits to SonicPossible00. I don't own Miraculous Team. I also want to give a shot-out to author imthepunchlord for giving me this great idea from one of his fanfics.**

* * *

"We get it;" Dragonfly remarked as she dodged once again, "You like tricks, he _doesn't_. But do you have to take it against everyone else?"

The Miraculous Team had just arrived at Le Grand Paris for Chloe's big surprise, when an Akuma by the name of Majique suddenly appeared and began throwing roses everywhere. Anything the roses touched, _changed;_ A lamppost into a banana tree. A cat into an elephant. A baby into a giant toy monkey.

 _The heroes sure didn't want to know what they'll turn into if they touch those flowers._

Having enough of the heroes' defiance, Majique rolled up her sleeves and brought out a bunch of hankerchieves tied together to form a lasso which she used to tie Corbeau Noire and Louve Grise with before slamming both heroines against Antelope and Forest Doe.

She magically brought out several throwing knives which she, of course, threw at the heroes, pinning Arachnid and Flamingo to the wall. She threw some at Ladybug, but she was saved by Chat Noir.

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to an encore. You?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug.

"Nope." Ladybug agreed as the two leaped away from another knife attack.

A limousine stopped abruptly just a few inches from the villain. Majique noticed this and took off her top hat, summoning a flock of doves to take the limousine, and its passengers to the sky.

"We got to save those civilians!" Queen Bee exclaimed.

"On it!" Dragonfly exclaimed as she zoomed towards the limousine accompanied by Carapace who was using his shell as a hover-board.

Carapace yanked the door to the driver's seat off. The driver didn't complain as he quickly hugged the turtle hero in relief before being settled on the shell.

"How many passengers back there?" Carapace asked.

"Three!" The driver replied, screaming when an arrow flew pass him.

Dragonfly flew to the back of the limousine and yanked the door off. The first passenger she helped and placed on Carapace's shell was a woman with pink hair. When she went to the next passenger, her eyes widened in shock.

The second passenger has black hair with dyed purple tips, a black beard, and a mustache which connects with his beard. His eyebrows are black and split in two at the sides. He wears heavy, dark eye shadow and eyeliner.

His outfit includes a sparkly black jacket with yellow accents and yellow epaulets. His pants are yellow with black vertical stripes, similar to a bee. He wears lacy, black finger-less gloves on both hands. His shoes are black heeled boots with a design on the soles. Around his neck is a necklace comprised of two golden wings with a pendant of a skull in between the wings.

On top of that, _he was no ordinary passenger._

" _Jagged Stone?!_ " Carapace smiled widely upon seeing his rock-star idol, " _The greatest rock-star to ever live?!_ "

"Hey." The rock-star winked before jumping on the shell, where he was tightly embraced by Carapace and Dragonfly.

" _ **He's**_ _your_ _ **surprise?!**_ " Ladybug exclaimed in surprise.

" _I know!_ " Queen Bee beamed, "Dad was all, ' _Honey, show some decorum._ ' And I was all, ' _Please Daddy?_ ' Then he was all, ' _Please don't get me sued for this._ ' And...!"

Queen Bee didn't get to finish as she was struck and tied-up in a straight-jacket.

"Wait. You said _three._ " Dragonfly remembered the third passenger and zoomed back to the limousine to get him/her.

She checked inside, only to back away when a giant crocodile suddenly appeared and snapped his jaws at the dragonfly hero.

" _Fang!_ " Jagged reached out for the crocodile.

" _Here Crocky._ " Dragonfly hesitantly beckoned to the crocodile. _She never had any experience with a lizard_ _ **THAT BIG**_ _before._

Seeing her teammate in trouble, Ladybug swung to the top and landed on Carapace's shell.

" _Here Fang._ " She beckoned to the crocodile in a more calming manner than what Dragonfly did.

Fang sniffed the spotted heroine and then wagged his tail before jumping off the limousine and onto the leader of the Miraculous Team.

The others thought their leader was _eaten,_ but to their surprise, Ladybug was laughing with glee while Fang happily licked her.

" _Fang!_ " Ladybug scolded in the midst of her laugh, " _Stop!_ "

After a few more licks, the crocodile stopped and hopped over to his owner.

"Let's get you folks to safety." Carapace landed his shell on the ground. The civilians quickly rushed inside the hotel, but Fang stayed put and watched the heroes. Mostly their leader.

"We have to get her rose!" Ladybug called, referring to the akumatized object on the villain's shirt.

"On it!" Antelope called back as he used his super speed to zoom towards the villain.

"Oh no you don't!" Majique shot a rose at a lamppost, turning it into bubblegum that spilled on the road, trapping Antelope when he crossed over it.

Panda Rouge attempted to draw something to stop the villain, but to his surprise, he found both his hands in cuffs and he was trapped inside a glass box.

Arachnid broke free and was about to use his lasso, but it was transformed into a snake by Majique, tying him and Rena Rouge up.

"Guess it's up to us." Grizzly Bear slammed his fists on the ground, creating an earthquake that flung Majique to the sky.

Before Majique can react, Ladybug had already wrapped her yo-yo around her before slamming her to the ground.

" _Two can play that game._ " Majique took off her hat and pointed the inside at Ladybug.

In a split second, the spotted heroine was covered in layers of hankerchieves, knocking her to the ground, and rendering her unable to move.

" _Ladybug!_ " Chat Noir attempted to rush to his partner's side but he and the other heroes were trapped in a glass box.

 _"The Miraculous, Majique. Take it."_

 _She can hear_ _ **him.**_ _How is it possible that she can hear_ _ **him?**_

Ladybug wondered how she could hear _Hawk Moth_ telepathically communicate with Majique. But when he mentioned _Miraculous,_ she struggles to break free from her binds.

Just as the villain reached out for the heroine's earrings, she was suddenly tackled by a large crocodile who began to free Ladybug from her cocoon by using his powerful jaw to bite off her binds.

"Good croc." Ladybug patted Fang's head affectionately, making him wag his tail in delight.

"I can help you know!" Queen Bee called as she wiggled towards her leader.

Fang managed to free her from the straightjacket just in time for the two heroines to dodge another knife attack. Fang tackled the villain again, this time pinning her to the ground while Queen Bee grabbed the rose and crushed it in her hands, releasing the black butterfly in the process.

"Oh no you don't!" Queen Bee swung her trompo towards the Akuma and caught it, " _Time to de-evilize!_ "

Moments later, she released the now-purified white butterfly and let it fly back to its master.

" _Miraculous Healing Light!_ " Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air. Light burst out from the yo-yo and scattered everywhere, undoing the destruction the Akuma caused and returning the villain back into a teenage girl.

Ladybug and Queen Bee fist-bumped each other in victory while the others tended to the confused purified civilian. Fang celebrated by jumping on Ladybug and giving her a big lick.

After a few licks later, Ladybug gave the crocodile a silent motion and a wink which he understood.

" _Fang!_ " Jagged quickly rushed out of the hotel to give his pet a big hug, " _You had me worried you silly croc you!_ "

"Well thanks to him, the day is saved." Ladybug beamed.

"Hey! You guys are the Miraculous Team aren't you? Wanna selfie?" Jagged asked as he brought out his phone.

" _We thought you'd never ask!_ " Rena Rouge beamed like the crazed fan she is.

The Miraculous Team crowded around their idol and everyone smiled as Jag took a picture of them in his phone along with Fang. The crocodile happily licked Ladybug in the middle of the picture.

" _Sorry_ _Mr. Stone_ _gotta run_ _!_ " Queen Bee suddenly grabbed Louve Grise's arm and leaped into the rooftops, followed by her teammates.

Moments later, Chloe and her friends appeared in front of the hotel. Despite surprised to see Jagged Stone earlier in their superhero personas, they still went fan-crazy upon seeing him.

 _And they were not pretending._

" _Chloe!_ " Andre tightly embraced his daughter in relief.

Not that she wasn't happy that her dad was worried about her, but she wished he didn't embarrass her in front of _Jagged Stone._

Fang suddenly tackled Marinette to the ground. And just like last time, the bluenette laughed as the crocodile happily licked her.

"Man, you're really being friendly today, huh Fang?" Jag remarked as Marinette got up and petted the crocodile before sending him back to his owner.

"Mr. Stone, can we get a selfie?" Adrien asks excitedly.

"Sure." Jag replied, "Anything for the fr... _fans!_ Yeah. _Fans_ of an awesome rock star!"

The group failed to notice the nervous look on the rock star's face as they were just too excited to take a group selfie with him. _Again._

* * *

"It's a shame the Miraculous Team couldn't stay longer for you to take a selfie with them." Andre mused as he escorted his daughter and her friends to her room.

"Yeah it's a _shame._ " Chloe feigned disappointment.

Once the mayor left the room, the Kwamis flew out of their hiding places and joined their holders as they crowded around Max, much to the confusion of Marinette.

"That crocodile must really like you for a reason. " Alix remarked.

"Yeah. _Reason._ " Marinette smiled sheepishly.

Max brought out his tablet, pushed a few buttons and in a few moments, Jagged Stone appeared on the screen.

 _And he was in his hotel room. Talking to the mayor and his agent, Penny._

" _Oh no._ " Marinette shook her head in disbelief, "When did you guys chip him?"

"Civilian." Max explained, "It was difficult to install that tracer when you're in the presence of a _Star._ "

Marinette sighed, "Guys, we can't just abuse our superhero identities just to chip famous people like Jagged Stone."

"Well..." Rose tried to think of a counter, "What if it's to make sure he doesn't become an Akuma Victim?"

"Is that even _the reason_?" Marinette cocked an eyebrow.

The group continues to watch Jagged Stone on Max' tablet. The rock star just flipped his hair, making the girls, except Marinette, swoon over him.

"He does have that flair to him." Pollen buzzed.

 _"Good news." Jag's manager, Penny, came in carrying a large shopping back._

 _"Thank you, Ladybug!" Jag exclaimed as he took the bag and brought out a roll of red fabric, "She's gonna love it."_

" _She sure will!_ " Marinette beamed at the sight of the fabric.

" _Boy I can't wait for tomorrow." Jag rubbed his stomach, "Tom always makes the best cookies. And that's what the doctor ordered."_

Marinette flinched, but the others don't seem to notice. Although they do seem intrigued.

 _"Hopefully the bakery isn't too crowded tomorrow." Penny mused, "Or you could ask Marinette to install a secret elevator to her room."_

That's when the snoopers became suspicious. _Marinette? Tom? Bakery?_

 _"Hey. My niece is smart, but not_ _ **that**_ _smart." Jag shot back._

...

...?!

Just as Marinette reached for the door...

 _ **"NIECE?!"**_

* * *

 **Sigh. So this is the author's life, huh?**

 **MORE coming soon.**


	2. The Rock Star's Secret

"Marinette come out."

"Yeah. We just want to talk."

"And not interrogate you about the _secret_ super star uncle you _never_ told _us_ about."

Alix slapped Kim while the others continued looking for Marinette inside Chloe's room. _Man. Was that girl good, and_ _ **fast**_ _at hiding._

"You know that would explain why Fang was so happy to see her." Sabrina pointed out as she checked the closet.

"And why she was so against us spying on Jag." Adrien added.

"I have to agree with her though;" Flint checked behind the curtains, "You can't just use your Miraculous personas for your own personal gain."

"Even if you saved a lot of people." Mulan added.

"Oh great. I just _realized_ that I'm going to be _related_ to _Marinette_ if I _marry Jag._ " Chloe remarked.

 _"Hey you're too young for him!_ "

The group searched for the source of the voice. They soon heard a phone ring from under Chloe's bed. But when they checked, noone was there.

Instead, Marinette was... _preparing to jump off the balcony?!_

"Yeah. I didn't think this through."

Her friends pulled her away, only to pin her back against the floor.

" _Why?!_ " Alya demanded, " _Why didn't you tell us you were_ _ **related to JAGGED STONE?!**_ "

" _That!_ " Marinette pointed to Alya's hand which was holding her phone.

Alya was surprised that she was about to post Marinette's relationship with Jagged Stone online, "Wait. When did I do this?"

"During your moment of shock." Marinette grabs her phone and deletes the post before tossing it back to the owner, "After you guys found out."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alya complained, "Why didn't you tell _me_? Why didn't _Tikki_ tell us?"

"Uh... I didn't even know." Tikki feigned innocence.

"Oh please." Chloe scoffed, "You guys are so small, we can't hide anything from you."

Her other teammates raised their hands in confirmation.

Marinette sighed, "It's not that I don't trust you guys..."

* * *

 _Marinette whispered something to Alya, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. She storms over to Nino, ignoring her friend's protests._

 _"Claria Monet?!"_

* * *

 _"Surprise!" Kim emerged from his hiding place, causing Sabrina to drop her books in surprise._

 _"Her birthday's on Friday." Max scolded. Marinette slapped her face in disbelief._

* * *

 _"Yeah!" Alix exclaimed after Marinette explained the plan to the girls, "Those boys will never know what hit them tomorrow morning!"_

 _Unknown to her, one of the boys heard_ _ **everything.**_

* * *

"Yeah. We're _untrustworthy._ " Alix remarked after reminiscing.

"Wait. Isn't it a well-known fact that Jagged Stone is an _only child?_ " Max pointed out.

Chloe gasped, " _You brain-washed him!_ "

" _No._ " Marinette groaned, "Look; My dad and Jagged were best friends in high school and they kept in touch with the family that he's basically part of the family."

"That's _legal?_ " Kim asked.

"Why couldn't Daddy befriend Jagged Stone in high school?" Chloe complained.

"Oh he did." Marinette pointed out, surprising the blond, "But I'm not suppose to tell."

Chloe grabbed Marinette by the shoulders, " _ **Tell me!**_ "

Pollen had to pull her away from the bluenette.

"You guys have got to keep this to yourselves." Marinette pleaded, "This is one of those rare times I get to hang out with my uncle, and Fang, without some crazed fan asking for a souvenir, and/or any part of his body."

"So... You don't need _bodyguards?_ " Rose asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Isn't there a time you guys just want to be alone with your family without their work following them around where ever they go?" Marinette countered.

The group sighed.

She was right; Their parents' work, along with their school-work and superhero duties, can take up valuable family-fun-quality time.

Sometimes, they just want to go hero, alarm their parents with a fake Akuma Attack, and advise them to stay with their kids at home where they will be safe.

Marinette suddenly felt her head aching and reached out a hand to touch and sooth the pain away.

 _"What a sweet torturous melody."_

" _Marinette?_ " Adrien looked at his classmate in surprise and worry when she suddenly spoke in an eerie tone. Their classmates and the Kwamis shared the same expression.

" _Marinette? Marinette!_ " Tikki attempted to nudge her Holder awake when she noticed the blank expression on her face.

 _"Such conflicted notes will bring the Miraculous Team to their knees."_ Marinette continued, freaking the others out even more.

Suddenly, Marinette woke up with a gasp and grabbed Max' tablet. She scowled at the man arguing with her uncle.

 _"Forget it, Bob." Jag turned away from the man and crossed his arms, "There's no way I'm doing a duet with that baby."_

 _"XY is one of the toppest pop stars in the country." Bob argued._

" _XY?_ " Chloe excitedly held Marinette as she watched the scene before her, much to the bluenette's annoyance.

 _"XY is the most stuck-up, irritating, so-called hotshot artist in the whole world." Jag complained, "I rather sing with my niece than play dress-up with that baby."_

 _You said it._ Marinette nodded in approval.

 _"Let's get to the point;" Bob pointed out, "You're_ _ **old.**_ _"_

 _Oh no he_ _ **didn't.**_

Marinette glared at the producer as he critically explained how XY's reputation would boost her uncle's. _Her uncle is already awesome. He doesn't have to put up with that..._

Marinette noticed the irritation on Jag's face. Images of black butterflies clouded her mind...

Marinette shoved the tablet in Chloe's arms as she dashed for the telephone in her room and began to make a call.

* * *

Bob's argument was interuppted when Penny said there was a call for him.

" _Bobby!_ " An elderly voice spoke from the other line.

"Mother? I'm busy." Bob spoke back.

" _Oh alright._ " The caller replied, " _I just want you to know I'm having a nice chat with your friends from the studio..._ "

" _What?!_ " Bob exclaimed, "Mother don't...?!"

" _And there was that time he..._ "

Bob ended the call and quickly dashed out of the room. But not before telling Jag that they will resume the conversation.

Jag smirked in amusement, " _Skipping Stone._ "

* * *

Marinette sighed in relief as she put the phone down.

"What are you doing?" Chloe complained, "Jagged Stone _and_ XY? Duet?"

"Spells _trouble._ " Marinette added scornfully, "XY is the most _conceited_ , most _unbearable, so full of himself...!_ "

"Aren't you a little bit exagerated?" Alya asked, calming her down a bit.

"Unless you met..." Chloe gasped, " _You_ _ **met**_ _XY!_ "

"I wouldn't say _'met'_." Marinette corrected, "The first time I saw XY was when Uncle Jag sneaked me backstage during one of his concerts."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kim interuppted, "Which concert?"

"Oh." Marinette smiled sheepishly, "Remember when I told you guys about that _boring_ out-of-town trip a few weekends ago...? Anyway; Uncle Jag sneaked me in the back, we thought noone was there, then came in XY. Had to hide behind some props. I thought he was _cute,_ "

" _'Cute'?_ " Adrien echoed in surprise.

"Then I saw him for the _snobby rat_ he truly is." Marinette finished bitterly.

"Oh come on. What happened to _'don't judge a person until you_ _ **really**_ _got to know them'?_ " Chloe asked, "Besides; Popstars act like that just to boost their popularity."

"And their _ego._ " Marinette added.

Suddenly, her phone rang. When she read who the caller was, she looked Chloe straight in the eye, " _One '_ _ **hi Jag'**_ _, and you'll find out_ _ **why**_ _I gave him Fang as a gift._ "

Chloe gulped, " _It was you?_ "

Marinette answered the call, "Hey Uncle."

 _"Hey there Skipping Stone."_ Jag' s voice vibrated from the other side.

 _Skipping Stone?_

Chloe was about to scream in shock, but Rose and Juleka covered her mouth.

"Hey Uncle." Marinette greeted back, "How's it going?"

 _"Just checking on my little lucky charm."_ Jag spoke back.

Marinette giggled, trying to sound innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jagged chuckled from the other side.

As they kept talking, Marinette's friends couldn't help but just listen with envy. Some wished their parents were close friends with Jag and made him a part of the family.

 _It was like witnessing a teenager having a_ _ **secret affair**_ _with an_ _ **older**_ _man._

 _"Can you believe they're making me do duet with XY?"_ Jag remarked.

"Wow. How many headphones did you have to order?" Marinette teased, earning another chuckle from her uncle.

" _You would have been great together!_ " Chloe regretted her mistake and covered her mouth.

Marinette glared at her just as Jag asked who that was.

" _Come on... Allie._ " Chloe disguised her voice in an attempt to cover her mistake, " _He's such a cutie._ "

" _I can't._ " Mylene joined in on the act as she disguised her voice, " _He's with someone else, and I have to_ _ **respect**_ _his choice. No matter how_ _ **anxious**_ _I am._ "

Marinette took a couple of steps in place before she could talk to her uncle again, " _Sorry about that, Uncle._ "

" _You didn't tell anyone about you-know-what?_ " Jag asked.

Marinette scoffed, "If I did, they'd lock me up in a basement just to get your autograph."

Alya wordlessly gestured as if to say, " _Oh please_ ". Behind her, the others were poorly hiding a whiteboard where they wrote their plans to use Marinette as ransom in order to blackmail Jagged Stone.

" _You're cool right, Skipping Stone?_ " Jag asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Marinette asked, confused.

 _"Nothing."_ Jag replied, " _It's just this Hawk Moth jerk._ "

At the mention of her enemy's name, Marinette froze momentarily.

" _I don't want that old trouble-maker turn my sweet little girl_ _ **bad.**_ " Jag continued.

Chloe coughed. _'Little girl'?_

"Don't worry, Uncle." Marinette assured, her expression turning into a worried look, "It's not me he's after."

" _What?"_

"Nothing!" Marinette cheerfully replied.

" _Well if that Hawk Goth fellow does ruin our fun time together tomorrow, those Miraculous Dudes would definitely kick his butt._ " Jag remarked.

"Yeah." Marinette smiled mischieviously, "Though I doubt they'd save you from utter humiliation at the _ultimate_ hands of a _little girl._ "

" _Ouch._ " Jag mocked back, " _Well too bad, Skipping Stone. I happen to be working on some new mad moves of my own._ "

"Oh that's swell. Would you like your cookies with extra _bitter defeat?_ " Marinette shot back, "And a glass of _tears?_ "

" _Yes._ " Jag shot back confidently, " _But it'll be your tears we'll be drinking. Savour the victory. Also Fang wants extra sea salt on his macaroons._ "

Marinette giggled as she sounded a little bit threatening, "We'll see about that, Uncle. And don't forget to wear a hat tomorrow. The weathergirl said it's gonna get hot."

" _Sure thing. Say hello to Tommy and Sabby for me._ " Jag ended the call cheerfully.

Once the call ended, Marinette turned to her friends, " _Not one word, or record of this._ "

Her teammates could only smile nervously at her while they delete a few files from their phones.

 _Man, can their leader get angry._

"He sounds like a swell guy." Flint complimented.

"Which is why there is no way I'm letting Bob force him to sing with _XY."_ Marinette pointed out, "The last thing I want is to see my uncle turn into a music-themed supervillain because of that _baby._ "

Her friends looked at each other worriedly before Adrien spoke, "You, really worried us back there."

"I know." Marinette recalled her sudden head-ache, "Normally, I'd just sense when an akuma is attacking. But suddenly knowing my uncle is going to be Hawk Moth's next prey?"

She collapsed on one of the plush sofas in the room in frustration.

"I still don't get why you're the only one of us that has that, _special_ sense." Max wondered.

"Oh. And if that wasn't wierd enough, I _heard him_ telepathicaly talking with Majique." Marinette added, surprising/creeping-out the others again.

"That is wierd." Mika remarked.

"And _creepy._ " Mulan shivered.

Ever since their first Akuma Attack, Marinette was the only one who could sense when a villain was about to attack, so the group had to rely on her for akuma alert.

The Kwamis couldn't explain her uncanny ability because they never encounter something like this before. The previous Ladybugs didn't have this kind of ability either.

The Grimoire didn't even list that kind of ability in its pages.

"Remember when you told us the first time you met Hawk Moth?" Alya recalled.

 _How could she forget?_

* * *

 _Marinette thought she'd take a nice relaxing walk through the_ _the Seine. Something was telling her this new semester will be full of surprises._

 _Her thoughts lingered to a certain blond model. Unfortunately, she didn't focus on where she was going and she tripped._

 _She would have fallen directly into the water if a strong hand hadn't pulled her back to dry land._

 _She turned to face her saviour; A man in dark purple attire. He wore a brooch in the shape of a butterfly. What really caught her attention was his silver mask._

 _At first, she thought he was some kind of well-dressed criminal, but for some strange reason, she sensed that he had no intentions of harming her._

 _She opened her mouth to thank him, but he sealed it with his finger while gesturing for her not to tell anyone about this encounter._

 _Marinette just blinked for a moment, then her saviour disappeared._

 _The next time they met, he was controlling a monster to destroy Paris..._

* * *

 _She still couldn't believe the man that saved her was a villain._ When she told her friends about their encounter, Alya warned her not to let him catch her off-guard, reasoning that some villains act nice just to manipulate people.

"Perhaps during your first encounter, you must have been infected with his magic in some way." Max theorized.

"That could happen?" Nathaniel asked.

"Like we told you guys;" Imp explained, "The Butterfly Miraculous is new to us."

"It was created at the time of the Miraculous Warriors before you." Tamara added, "And we don't know the full extent of its abilities other than granting powers and creating villains."

"Which is also the reason why it's not listed in the Grimoire." Muria added.

 _If only they knew._

"Atleast now we'll know who Hawk Moth will akumatize next and stop them from getting akumatized." Rose pointed out.

The group agreed; With Marinette's new abilities, they could stop an akuma attack from even happening.

"As long as _we're_ not the _cause_ of the akumatization." Mylene pointed out.

 _Oh right. That._

Marinette rose from the sofa, "So, I can count on you guys _not_ to stalk me and my uncle tomorrow so that he won't get akumatized?"

"Oh come on now." Chloe waved her off, "What makes you say that?"

Marinette cocked an eyebrow at her.

" _Why not?!_ " Chloe protested.

" _Quality Fun-Time._ " Marinette replied firmly before heading for the door, "And don't even think of asking him to sing with XY."

Chloe growled in frustration but then calmed down a bit, "So if we don't tell anyone about your secret uncle,"

"I'll give you guys one of his jackets." Marinette finished.

" _Deal!_ " The girls excitedly accepted.

 _A one-of-a-kind Jagged Stone jacket!_

"Here you go." Marinette brought out a black jacket from her purse and offered it to the group, much to their surprise.

"How long have you been carrying that?" Alix asked.

"Do you guys want the jacket or not?" Marinette retaliated.

Chloe responded first by snatching the jacket and sniffing it, sighing blissfully, " _It_ _ **is**_ _Jagged Stone's._ "

"Hey, what about ours?" Kim complained.

"You guys didn't say if I should get _each_ of you _a_ jacket." Marinette smiled mischieviously before she left the room.

Alya pouted at her friend's unfairness. The group turned to Chloe who was still hugging Jag's jacket.

"Fine. We take turns."

* * *

Now that her friends found out about her _biggest secret..._

Well... _One_ of her biggest secrets...

She has to make sure that Uncle Jag doesn't find out that she _broke her promise._

Then again, they knew this day would come.

 _Still..._

Marinette suddenly bumped into someone. When she looked up, she groaned internally.

 _Lila Rossi._

"Oh Marinette." The italian girl flashed the bluenette her signature faux smile, "I guess you just got your little surprise from Chloe."

"Yeah." Marinette didn't have time for this, "Jagged Stone. So cool."

"I know." Lila stopped Marinette from leaving, much to her displeasure, "You know he once dragged me to sing with him onstage."

 _He rarely does that in his concerts._

Lila continued, "He said that I had such a voice of a goddess, that he was going to dedicate a song to me."

 _Oh really?_

As Lila kept boasting about how Jag was going to make her a star someday, the very subject of her conversation appeared behind her.

 _And she doesn't even notice._

"He even promised me one day to introduce me to Clara Nightingale."

"Wow. That's awesome, _Mr. Stone._ "

...?

Lila turned around and flinched; _Jagged Stone. Heard_ _ **everything.**_

"Hey I remember you." Jag pointed with a finger.

"You do?" Lila asked in surprise.

"You nearly blew my ears off." Jag emphasized with a little bit exxageration, "It's a good thing I didn't go to the hospital. That would've had ruined my entire career. And my fans' lives."

Marinette silently giggled to herself. If only she could see the mortified look on Lila's face.

"I... got to go." Lila quickly turned around and left, muttering angrily to herself.

Once she was gone, Marinette turned to Jag, "She's gonna be a _great_ apprentice."

Jag chuckled in amusement.

Fang wagged his tail and leaped to give Marinette an affectionate lick once again. Luckily, she didn't fall this time.

"You know he licked Ladybug a little while ago." Jag mentioned.

"No way." Marinette feigned surprise as she petted Fang, "I get to be slobbered by Jagged Stone's crocodile, _and_ get covered in Ladybug-infected crocodile drool."

 _Okay. You know what? Ew._

After one final lick, Fang crawled back to his owner's side.

"I guess we'll be seeing you rocking tonight, Little Miss Fangirl." Jag winked.

Marinette giggled at her uncle's acting. Just as he and Fang turned around and left, she turned to the opposite direction.

 _Only to discover her friends who witnessed the entire event._

" _No._ " Marinette narrowed her eyes before Chloe could ask.

" _I thought we had something!_ "The blonde cried as she left.

"Chloe, don't be weird." Adrien scolded.

* * *

As Marinette stared at her reflection on her mirror and combed her hair, she couldn't stop thinking about her recent black-out.

Why was she the only one who could sense the akumas? Why was she the only one in the team who could sense who Hawk Moth was going to akumatize next?

Max theorized that she could sense the akumas because she was infected by Hawk Moth's magic. Many times Hawk Moth would send his butterflies at the group, and after that, not one of them, minus Marinette, would get headaches.

Now that she thought about it, her _special sense_ appeared _before_ they became heroes. She doesn't even recall Hawk Moth using magic during their first encounter.

 _So why just her?_

She decided to worry for another day. Besides, she has a big day planned tomorrow, and there's _no way_ Hawk Moth is ruining that.

Once she was done combing her hair, Marinette laid on her bed, closed her eyes, and began dreaming of an akuma-free day tomorrow.


	3. Jagged Stone Miraculous Security Force

_Why did they have to share Jagged Stone's jacket? Why couldn't they spy on them during their quality_ _f_ _un_ _t_ _ime?_

Chloe woke up with a frown on her face. Yesterday, she had a special glass case brought into her room in order to display Jagged Stone's jacket in. Andre was suspicious on how she _acquired_ the jacket, but she assured him that she got it from a Jagged Stone collector online.

The sight of the jacket, did nothing to lift her mood.

Sure back then she made fun of Marinette, but did _this_ have to be her punishment?

She was so glum, she even glumly fed Pollen caviar during breakfast and didn't even bother to eat her truffle french toasts.

Pollen sighed as she pushed a teaspoon filled with caviar away and flew in front of her holder's face, "I know you're upset, but one day, Marinette will trust you, enough to spend a day with Jagged Stone. Along with your friends."

That didn't cheer her up.

Chloe's phone suddenly rang and she answered it. Whatever the message was, it widened her eyes, made her quickly dash out of the hotel in lightning speed (though she managed to tell her dad she was going out with Sabrina), hide behind a trash bin to transform into Queen Bee, leap on roof-to-roof, and happily tackled Marinette in her room.

" _I'm starting to regret this._ " The bluenette muttered under her breath as Queen Bee kept hugging her on the floor and squealing with glee, " _I bet the others aren't this hyper in the morning._ "

* * *

 _She_ _ **REALLY**_ _regrets sending those text messages._

A minute later after Queen Bee's arrival... _And I_ _ **REALLY**_ _mean a_ _ **minute,**_ _later..._ the rest of the members of Miraculous Team swooped into Marinette's room.

She really should have been more specific with her text. Once she pressed " _send_ ", Queen Bee tackled her to the floor _seconds_ later.

And the others... _Yeah you know..._

The moment they received the text, they stopped everything, went hero, and appeared in her room still eating breakfast (Grizzly Bear and Antelope), brushing their teeth (Carapace), hair still in curlers (Forest Doe), hair in a mess (Flamingo and Corbeau Noire), and such.

"What made you change your mind?" Rena Rouge asked.

Marinette brought out her sketchbook and showed them a drawing of her and Jagged Stone, " _These._ "

She flipped through more pages, each drawing was about her with Jagged Stone. However, the last three pages she showed them before she closed the sketchbook showed drawings of a white butterfly.

It landed on a black hand, turned black, and was sent to its _target._

"You had a dream premonition?" Arachnid remarked in surprise.

"Why else would I call you guys?" Marinette replied, "I don't know why, but if Hawk Moth plans to stalk me and Uncle Jag..."

Queen Bee sniffed, " _Uncle Jag..._ "

Marinette glared at her before continuing, "To be honest, I thought it was just a dream. But if it has something to do with a deranged magical villain trying to turn my uncle evil..."

She stops to close her eyes, looking as if she has some difficulty swallowing a bad meal, " _ThenIneed_ _ **help.**_ "

Her teammates could've sworn they heard a choir of angels coming from her window.

 _"We won't let you down._ " They swore simultaneously with glee in their eyes.

Crept out, Marinette backed away until she fell backwards on her bed.

 _Please don't make her regret this._

" _Hey. Someone's early._ "

" _Just picking up the Sabine Breakfast Special._ "

Two voices echoed from behind Marinette's trapdoor on the floor. The first one was her father's. The second was...

 _Jagged... Stone...?...!_

The members of Miraculous Team sans Ladybug couldn't believe their ears.

 _Jagged Stone was in Marinette's home!_

 _"Go!_ _ **GO!**_ _"_

 _Wait. They thought she wanted... Oh right. Quality_ _f_ _un_ _t_ _ime. No heroes allowed._

They could hear footsteps approaching the trapdoor. The team quickly rushed to the trapdoor leading to the rooftop. Some managed to get out, but almost half of them didn't have time and had to hide in various areas in Marinette's room.

Louve Grise didn't have the time to hide the moment the trapdoor began to open, so she did the one thing she needed to do at a time like this.

A man with a large brown beard stepped into Marinette's room. He wore a black hat and black sunglasses. He even wore a tie-dye shirt, a green jacket, blue jeans and blue shoes. Strapped on his back was an electric guitar.

"Hey there Little Lady." He greeted with a tip of his hat.

Marinette greeted her disguised uncle with a hug while her hidden teammates tried to contain their excitement by covering their mouths.

 _Even in a bad disguise, Jagged Stone looks_ _ **awesome!**_

 _By the power of the Miraculous, please don't let them blurt out "You look like a hippie hobo" in Jagged Stone's face!_

"And look what Santa's little helper got you." Jag turned to the trapdoor, where a large, long brown shaggy creature emerged and crawled towards Marinette who bent down to pet the disguised crocodile.

She stopped when she spotted her uncle's gift hanging on Fang's disguised tail.

Marinette squealed and wasted no time in grabbing her gift and pulling out the roll of red fabric.

While his niece was busy rubbing her face on his gift, Jag went to admire his niece's recent project.

Ever since she was little, she was quite the talented artist and seamstress. She started sewing when she was 7 years old and made her own dress at the same age. When she was 10 years old, she sew her uncle a jacket for one of his concerts.

He was so impressed, that whenever he has a wardrobe malfunction, you bet he would go straight to his dependable niece to fix the problem.

 _And that's one secret the press will_ _ **never**_ _find out._

 _But he sure wish they could see this_ _ **life-sized**_ _statue she made. It sure looks like the real Louve Grise. Her fan even looks like the real thing._

"You really outdid yourself, Skipping Stone." Jag complimented, poking the _statue's_ cheeks, "She even feels like the real thing."

"Uh... _yeah..._ " Marinette got up and nervously approached her uncle, "My friend's a total Louve Grise fan, so I wanted to give her something special, so... _That..._ "

Jag touched the _statue's_ shoulder, "She feels warm."

"She's still drying." Marinette quickly replied.

Jag swore he felt someone breathing down his neck, "Is the weather changing?"

Thinking quickly, Marinette whipped out her phone, "Say cheese!"

Immediately, Jag wrapped an arm around the _statue's_ neck, struck a victory pose, and smiled as his niece snapped a picture of him on her phone.

Seconds later, someone knocked on Marinette's trapdoor and she could hear her mother's voice calling her, " _Breakfast is ready!_ "

"Ooh! Last one there is a rotten eclair!" Jag called before dashing downstairs, leaving his niece with his disguised crocodile.

Once he was gone, Louve Grise gasped and collapsed on the bed (which was also Queen Bee's hiding place), relieved that she didn't have to pretend anymore, "What are the chances Hawk Moth is going to akumatize Jagged Stone's crocodile instead and grant him the ability to talk in our language?"

Fang snapped his jaw and shook his head in denial before Marinette bent down to pet him.

Queen Bee and the others emerged from their hiding spaces, "You mind sending me a copy of that selfie?"

Fang responded on behalf of his owner's niece by snapping his jaw at the bee heroine.

"Miraculous, _move out._ " Marinette quoted her signature Ladybug quote, firmly, and sternly.

The group responded by exiting through the trapdoor above her ceiling.

"Question; Why did you gave him a crocodile as a gift?" Arachnid asked before he left.

"Well first I wanted to keep him..." Marinette stopped, " _Just get out of here. Please?_ "

Fang emphasized with a growl, which finally made the last hero leave.

* * *

 _Man. Does Marinette know how to make two grown men cry._

After breakfast, Tom proposed a game of Ultimate Mecha Strike, a game _Jagged Stone is a huge fan of!_

He furiously pushed the buttons of his controller, activating his robot avatar's special powerful moves and combo. His super fans were in awe of their rock star idol so skillful in such a game.

 _Unfortunately...his skills weren't powerful enough to beat a little girl._

Tom avenged him... _only to suffer the same fate too._

Then both men wept into their half-full glasses of milk. Their misery, seized when Sabine appeared with a plate of Dupain-Cheng pastries.

"Fang, you're getting bigger by the visit." Tom remarked as Sabine fed the disguised crocodile a macaroon.

* * *

 _Marinette better not find out that they_ _ **forgot**_ _to unchip her uncle._

While Queen Bee touched Louve Grise's shoulder, the same shoulder Jag touched, the others were watching the family through Arachnid's tablet.

While Tom gave Fang a belly-rub, Jagged received a call from... _Ugh. Bob Roth._ He ignored the call.

 _"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to sing one little song with him." Tom advised._

 _"No way. Uh-uh." Marinette protested, shaking her head before grabbing her uncle's arm, "No way is that baby going to infect my awesome uncle with his ego."_

 _"You said it, Skipping Stone." Jag high-fived his niece._

Queen Bee groaned. _What does it take to get her two favourite idols to sing together on stage?_

Marinette left the room. Minutes later, she returned, wearing a white sundress with pink floral designs, a large pink sunhat, and a pair of sunglasses.

 _No wonder they never noticed her outside with a relative with bad taste in fashion._

 _Better not say that out loud._

Once she, and Jag bid her parents good-bye, Arachnid turned off his tablet and the group ran to the other side of the roof, just in time to see Marinette, Jag, and Fang exit the bakery. Jag tipped his hat at an incoming customer, and they _didn't_ even realized they were tipped by a _rock legend._

No matter what happens, they will _**NOT**_ let one of Paris' most beloved icons turn into the dark side.

And to ensure they do, they have to keep their eyes out for Hawk Moth.

 _ **And NOT**_ _interrupt Jag's quality fun time with his dear niece. And croc._


	4. Quality Fun Time (NO, HEROES, ALLOWED)

_Does Fang wear the same disguise every visit, or does he have a secret personal closet of terrible disguises?_

Whenever someone looked at the poorly disguised crocodile, they'd either stare at him, take pictures in their phones, or just simply walk away.

Fang didn't mind, as long as he gets to spend time with his favourite master and favourite master's niece without any interruption.

 _Unfortunately, they had to have protection from a villain-creating villain._

The Miraculous Team leap from roof to roof in order to not lose sight of their wards. They also had to stay hidden in order to not alert the civilians. At the same time, they kept their eyes peeled for butterflies, or a butterfly-themed villain.

They watched as Jag bought ice cream for him, Marinette, and even Fang. Fang completely ate his ice cream in one, big, _chomp._

Fortunately, he didn't take a single bite off of Marinette.

From her hiding place, Rena Rouge took _lots_ of pictures of Marinette and Jag feeding each other ice cream. (While the other female members of the team watch with envy as they restrain themselves from screaming.)

The fox heroine excitedly scrolled through the pictures she took in her phone. When she reached the last 5 photos, she was surprised to find her friend... _glaring...at...her..._

* * *

Jag and Marinette went to a clothing store, but had to leave Fang outside as pets weren't allowed inside.

But even from outside, Fang could see how much fun the two were having as they tried on some clothes and laughed at some silly combinations, and even tried on funny hats and sunglasses.

 _He could even see Arachnid and Antelope in terrible disguises trying to secretly take a picture of Jag in a skirt._

Jag sensed he was being sneaked up from behind. But when he turned around, no one was there.

 _Mostly because they have to deal with the anger of a crocodile._

* * *

While Arachnid and Antelope healed from Fang's _, punishment..._ the group followed the disguised trio to the museum.

They had to contain their laughter as they watched Marinette and Jag mimic the expressions of almost every piece they come across.

 _They even mimicked two life-sized statues of Carapace and Dragonfly..._

* * *

During lunchtime, the three had crepes for dessert. Queen Bee waited until they were far away from the trash bin they threw their crepe wrappers in.

Once they were gone, she quickly dove into the bin in order to retrieve the wrapper _Jagged Stone_ _ **touched.**_

She managed to retrieve it... _but then had to fight the other girls for it._

* * *

After a while, the three stopped at the Trocadero and listened to Jag playing on his guitar. Of course, the rock-star had to mellow his tunes down so as not to be recognized by his fans.

While his teammates were lost in the music, Chat was gazing down at Marinette, finding her just _so, cute_ in her sundress and pink sunhat disguise.

And if that wasn't cute enough, she had removed her hat and flipped her hair, just as the sun's rays reached down on her.

Chat sighed. _Even if she was sweaty or smelly, she'd still look_ _ **adorable.**_

Jag's phone rang. When he answered it, he rolled his eyes at the text message.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase;" Marinette grabbed his phone and texted, " _'No, way.'_ "

She then press _send;_ Jag nodding in approval.

"What was she thinking?" Queen Bee remarked in disbelief, "She's ruining the biggest concert of the year."

"Don't get me wrong;" Grizzly Bear spoke up, "I'd love to see Jagged Stone in a duet, but we have to respect his decision. And his feelings."

"Less he gets _you-know-what._ " Forest Doe added.

" _And..._ " Panda Rouge cut in before Queen Bee can protest, "We'll have to face the wrath of _you-know-who-who-is-not-Hawk-Moth_ if he does get _you-know-what._ "

Queen Bee pouted. _The things she does in order to get a VIP pass._

Something else caught Chat's attention, prompting him to alert his teammates, " _Guys..._ "

The other members of Team Miraculous turned to where he was looking. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

 _Hawk Moth..._

The butterfly villain was standing in a secluded shadowed corner of the Trocadero, just a few feet away from Jagged Stone.

His piercing eyes, set on the rock-star.

 _Marinette was right; Hawk Moth is stalking her uncle...waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and akumatize him._

Just as the heroes were about to leap down and confront their nemesis, _Hawk Moth suddenly disappeared_.

They looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere. Yet they knew he was still around and decided to split up and search.

A small flock of pigeons landed on the ground, catching Fang's attention. The disguised crocodile wagged his tail in excitement and made a mad dash for the poor, unfortunate birds.

"Not again, Fang." Marinette shakes her head. _What is it with that crocodile and birds?_

She decided to go after the croc, before he drives everyone away from the area.

Jag's phone rang, catching the attention of a certain bee heroine. He answered the call, and groaned at the voice from the other end.

"You got my niece's text, right?" He snapped back. He listened for a few seconds before replying, "Family is manager. Don't tell Penny I said that."

The more Queen Bee listened, the more she became anxious.

Jag was making it _clear_ that he didn't want a duet with XY.

 _But_ _ **WHY?!**_

She always wanted to see a live concert with her two favourite idols singing on stage, in perfect harmony.

 _But then Jag's getting so darn upset..._

 _Refusing..._

 _XY can't be that bad..._

 _They're both stars for pete sake!_

"I've said it before, and I'll say it for the _last time;_ " Jagged finished firmly, " _XY...duet..._ _ **Never, gonna, HAPPEN!**_ "

And with that last statement, he ends the call.

 _Finally some peace and qui..._

 _"What were you thinking?!"_

Jag jumped at the sudden outburst. He turns around, only to find Queen Bee staring at him in disbelief.

" _How could you do this to your fans?!_ " Queen Bee snapped hysterically, crying, " _You blew it! You blew it big time! What's wrong singing with XY?! He's a star!_ _ **You're**_ _a star! You couldn't been a superstar! But now you're just a no-star! Your fans will never forgive you for this!_ "

She screamed so loud, almost everyone heard it and stared at her in confusion.

Jag nervously shifts his glasses before firmly, yet silently, turning to the striped heroine, " _Now listen here..._ "

Queen Bee cuts him off, " _You're just afraid you're nowhere better than XY!_ "

...

At that last statement, Jag's eyes widened in mixed shock and disbelief.

Queen Bee breathed angrily, but after a few seconds, finally calmed down... _Enough to realize what she had just_ _ **done**_ _..._

She tried to apologize, but she was already too late; Jagged Stone left... _angrily._

 _ **She**_ _ **'s**_ _not gonna like this…_

Queen Bee was pulled into a secluded area . She turns around fearfully, and meets the angry glares of her teammates.

Chat Noir slowly shakes his head in disapproval, " _What have you_ _ **DONE...?**_ "

* * *

 _Nowhere better... Nowhere better..._

 _He was_ _ **WAY**_ _better than XY!_

 _That big baby insulted him and his music! The world was better off without him!_

Jag found a secluded area near the Seine and angrily strummed his guitar, the music synchronizing with his anger and frustration.

Behind him, a white butterfly landed on a black, gloved hand. Another hand covers the butterfly, infusing it with dark energy, turning it from white, to black with dark purple markings.

The hand releases the butterfly, allowing it to fly and possess the guitar of the angry musician.

Jag stopped, his eyes filled with so much rage.

 _"Guitar Villain..."_ Hawk Moth addresses his latest victim, _"Let your song be heard all over the world. Show them who the true master of muses truly is._ "

" _Yeah..._ " Jag smiled with an eerie tone, " _Let's rock..._ "

 _And just like that... Jagged Stone was no more..._

* * *

 _She forgot how fast that croc was._

Marinette finally caught up to Fang and managed to stopped him from chomping down on the poor pigeon. After a few scolding and apologizing, they were about to head back to Jag, when suddenly, Marinette has another vision.

When it ended, Marinette gasped in complete shock.

 _Uncle…_

 _But how..._

Marinette angrily narrows her eyes before she and Fang quickly rush to find her teammates.

Fang may not have gotten his pigeon, _but he is gonna have something_ _ **yellow**_ _,_ _ **black**_ _, and_ _ **striped**_ _for his afternoon snack._


	5. Let's Rock & Roll & Akuma Attack!

_Of course Max had to chip her uncle._

 _Of course their relationship had to be revealed through video._

 _Of course she had to ask her friends to watch over them while they spend some quality fun time around the city._

 _Of course her uncle had to be akumatized and was now mind-controlling people with his music through his guitar._

Marinette was on her way to turn her friends (most importantly Chloe) into Fang's next meal when they stopped, just in time to find a dark pink wave turning everyone it hits into rocking and jamming mind-controlled zombies.

Just as she was about to transform, a man with long pink hair landed before her.

He wore a dark punk rock-star outfit, complete with spikes and very tall boots with heels. He also sported a black butterfly mask surrounding his eyes. Held in his arms was a butterfly-shaped dark purple guitar.

" _Hey there_ _ **SKIPPING STONEEEEE!**_ " The new villain sang in a very high note while he jammed on his guitar.

Marinette and Fang gaped in shock, " _Uncle Jag?!_ "

" _Check out your awesome Uncle Guitar Villain in akuma threads!_ " Guitar Villain jammed on his guitar once again.

Marinette cocked an eyebrow. _Seriously Hawk Moth? "Guitar Villain"?_

 _Oh those guys are so_ _ **dead.**_

 _And so not getting free VIP passes._

Marinette tensed when Guitar Villain pointed his guitar at her, " _This next number is dedicated to my no. 1 niece!_ "

He struck a chord, unleashing a wave...

* * *

"Okay... Okay... I know I really mess up, _**big time...**_ " Queen Bee held her hands up in defense, trying to (albeit fail) calm down her glaring teammates, "But, _maybe..._ Hawk Moth found, _another victim_ to akumatize...? Who is _NOT... Jagged, Stone...?_ "

Her teammates, including Louve Grise, knew she was just trying to get them to stop getting mad at her.

Still... It would be a _HUGE relief_ if Jagged Stone wasn't the one akumati... _Why does that sunhat flying towards them look_ _ **familiar?**_

Chat caught the sunhat in his claw and gave it a sniff. (Don't judge him.)

By the scent of sugar and freshly baked bread which he picked up, it was definitely _her_ sunhat.

 _But that means..._

 _"He-llooo Miraculous Team!"_

The heroes looked up, their faces tensed when they saw their leader, arms crossed as she was held in the claw of a dark purple dragon. On the back of the dragon was the akumatized form of their favourite rock-star.

" _You guys are so dead to me._ " Marinette whispered angrily.

" _Time to join the_ _ **PAAARTYY!**_ " Guitar Villain struck his guitar, unleashing a dark pink wave towards the heroes.

The heroes leap out of the way, only for the wave to hit a couple of bystanders, turning them into mindless, dancing zombies.

"Okay that's _not_ how I want to rock it out." Grizzly remarked as they dodged another wave.

"Now I know I really messed up..." Queen Bee dodged another wave.

" _Big time._ " Rena Rouge added, moving her head to miss a wave.

Running on all fours, Louve Grise dodged every wave that Guitar Villain struck. At the same time, Panda Rouge drew a giant tennis racket to whack any wave that came at him.

Flamingo continuous dodging was wearing her out until she couldn't run no more and collapsed on all fours.

Just as she was about to be hit by the wave, Corbeau Noir came into her defense by deflecting the wave with her hand mirror.

Both heroines smiled in relief... _until the wave hitted Grizzly Bear._

Forest Doe gasped in horror, " _Grizzly!_ "

Grizzly Bear nodded his head to the beat of Guitar Villain's music before slamming his fists on the ground, creating a small earthquake that knocked down his teammates several feet away.

"Yeah..." Guitar Villain nodded his head, "Congrats, Teddy Bear. You're my new personal bodyguard."

" _'Personal bodyguard'?_ " Marinette echoed in disbelief, "You already have a dragon."

The villain briefly turned to his niece, which gave Dragonfly the chance to hit his head with her Frisbee. But it only annoyed him.

"Now I'm going to catch me a Dragon _fly!_ " With one strike from his guitar, he had the dragonfly heroine under his control.

The brainwashed heroine threw her Frisbee at Antelope, knocking him against the wall.

This also gave Guitar Villain the chance to make the hero jam to his hypnotizing music against his will.

"Ooh. And I want a puppy." The villain pointed his guitar at Louve Grise.

"For the record..." The wolf heroine dodged once again, "I'm... a... _wolf!_ "

Just as she finished, she was struck by a wave. She jumped on all fours at the beat of the music, completely under Guitar Villain's control.

" _Oh no..._ " Queen Bee muttered in worry as the villain pets her best friend as if she was an actual dog.

 _What have I done...?_

Marinette couldn't believe her own eyes. Normally, when they fight a villain, especially one with mind-controlling powers, one member of the team would get brainwashed into fighting the others. _Just_ _ **one!**_

And now she just witnessed her akumatized uncle turning _four_ of her friends into his personal bodyguards.

 _And by the way he's scratching Louve Grise's chin, guard... wolf(?)._

The sound of someone clapping catches their attention.

"Splendid performance Guitar Villain."

 _Hawk Moth..._

The mysterious enemy of the Miraculous Team appeared with an amused smirk, "I apologize for the delay. I was suppose to akumatize him yesterday, but _someone_ had to be the caring little niece."

Marinette glared at the butterfly-themed villain.

"I do wonder what happened that made him vulnerable to my butterflies once again." Hawk Moth mused.

Queen Bee looked down in guilt. If she wasn't so obsessed in seeing Jagged Stone singing with XY, he wouldn't have been akumatized, and her friends wouldn't have been brainwashed.

"Guitar Villain," Hawk Moth turned to his latest creation, "why don't you leave the rest of the Miraculous Team to your new servants?"

" _Yeah..._ " Guitar Villain nodded and snapped his fingers.

Immediately, Grizzly Bear, Dragonfly, Antelope and Louve Grise attacked their teammates while their master fled the scene on Dragon Fang with Marinette still in his claws.

Hawk Moth watched the heroes fight each other... for a minute before disappearing in a swarm of butterflies.

Chat knew he had to save Marinette.

Once his teammates assured him that they have everything under control, Chat leaps from building to building, chasing after the rock-star villain, determined to save his princess from his Dragon's claws.

Unaware that a certain butterfly was on his tail.

* * *

Marinette knew she couldn't transform while she was still in Fang's grasp, but she knew she has to purify her uncle.

She groaned loudly, hoping it will catch the attention of either her uncle or Fang. And it _did._

"Whoa. Skipping Stone. You don't look so good." Guitar Villain remarked worriedly as Marinette continues to feign sickness.

She pretends to almost hurl, which finally made her akumatized uncle make Dragon Fang settle her down gently on the roof.

 _She knew her awesome, sweet uncle was still in there._

 _Now to transform and save him!_

Just as Marinette was about to flee, Chat Noir extended his staff and knocked Guitar Villain off Dragon Fang.

Chat smirked... _until he saw Marinette's scowling look._

" _Uh... Sorry...?_ "

 _"Oh you'll be sorry Kitty Cat..."_

 _Chat wasn't quick enough to dodge Guitar Villain's hypnotizing wave..._

 _But he wasn't the one hit..._

Chat screamed Marinette's name as she fell off the roof and was heading straight down to the hard, rocky ground. Just as he was about to jump after her, _someone else_ caught her.

 _And it wasn't any of his teammates..._

 _Or Guitar Villain..._

 _Or his dragon..._

She never touched the ground... _Good! She'll be able to feed her friends to Fang after all._

Marinette opened her eyes. They grew wider when she realized Chat wasn't the one who caught her.

It was a moment of deja vu all over again. When she was at the Seine, and she tripped.

 _Only to be saved by_ _ **him...**_

 _This... was the_ _ **second**_ _time..._

Hawk Moth gently lowers Marinette back to her feet. He interrupts her attempts at a thanks, "You should go."

The teenager didn't say anything else and fled. When she was just a few feet away, she briefly glanced back at her nemesis while his back was turned, wondering why a madman like him would save her twice.

As expected, Guitar Villain blamed Chat for making him harm his niece, and he tried many times to strike the cat hero down with his own guitar, without even playing a single note on it. He even asked Fang to incinerate him.

Chat couldn't blame him. Even if they weren't directly related, and even though Jagged Stone was akumatized, he could see how much he cared about Marinette as if she was his own niece.

 _Now he_ _ **really**_ _regrets chipping Jagged Stone._

Just as Guitar Villain was about to strike again, he was stopped by Hawk Moth's butterflies.

"I'll handle this, Guitar Villain." Hawk Moth turned to Chat, "You have an interview to attend to."

The rock-star villain nodded and jumped on Dragon Fang, leaving Chat Noir to face Hawk Moth.

"I never did take you as a gentleman villain." Chat remarked as he strikes with his staff which his opponent parried with his sword-stick.

That was the first time he witnessed his enemy saving the girl of his dreams. And based on what Marinette said before, it was also the second time she was saved by their nemesis.

As Chat Noir, he was suspicious, wondering why the very person terrorizing their town would save a (not so) mere civilian.

As Adrien... _No way did Butterfly Brain just touched_ _ **HIS PRINCESS!**_

 _And the way she stared at the guy...in his_ _ **arms**_ _..._

He was too absorbed with his thoughts that it gave Hawk Moth the chance to knock him down on his feet.

The villain raises his sword-stick to deliver the final blow...only to be stopped by a black-spotted red yo-yo.

The next thing Hawk Moth knew, he was pulled to the ground, right next to a black-spotted, red foot.

"Aw Kitty..." Ladybug teased, "You're having a party without little ol' me?"

Before her teammate could reply, Hawk Moth roughly pulled her down just as he quickly got back on his feet. He attempted to stomp on her, but she quickly rolled out of the way before leaping into the air, and swiftly kicking her adversary right on the face.

Hawk Moth slightly reeled back from the impact and massaged the area where he was hit. He glared at the spotted heroine, which then turned into a wicked grin.

"I hope you'll enjoy the _, encore, Ladybug._ " He bowed before disappearing in a swarm of butterflies.

By the time the last butterfly flew away, the rest of the Miraculous Team, who were not brainwashed, had arrived at the scene, looking guilty.

"Sorry we ruined your quality fun-time." Queen Bee apologized, "Mostly _me._ "

Ladybug wanted to remain angry at them, but then sighed, "I can't blame you guys for everything. I knew someone would find out eventually. I just didn't think you guys would be that smart to find out. Or... _obsessed._ "

 _No argument with the last word._

"But now's not the time to play the blame game." She points to the direction her uncle went, "We have to stop my uncle before...?"

Everyone was caught by surprise when the arm Ladybug was pointing with suddenly did the wave. Soon, they found the leader of the Miraculous Team... _rocking out._

 _Just like the people affected by Guitar Villain's hypnotizing music..._

"Guitar Villain turned Ladybug into a mindless rocking zombie!" Corbeau Noire gasped.

"No! Guys! It's still me!" Ladybug managed to stop her teammates before they could bring out their weapons.

She understood why she was suddenly dancing like Guitar Villain's victims. After all, she was hit as she took the hit that was meant for Chat.

But why was her mind still intact? Why wasn't she brainwashed just like her friends?

Rena Rouge cocked a suspicious eyebrow at her friend, "If it's still you..."

While Ladybug unwillingly twirled, Rena used her finger to push her down, and into Chat's arms.

To the team's relief, their leader wasn't brainwashed.

 _As evident by the way she was stuttering in Chat's arms, like she would_ _ **normally**_ _do._

The next thing Chat knew, Ladybug was leading him in a lively waltz, before dipping him.

" _If only you were this light on your feet when your uncle isn't akumatized._ " Chat whispered.

Ladybug smiled back. _Maybe getti_ _n_ _g her uncle akumatized wasn't that bad after all._

An annoyed Queen Bee had to ruin the moment, " _O-kaay..._ Let's go find Jag before... he does whatever he's gonna do."

"He did say he had an _interview_ to attend to." Chat recalled.

Ladybug thought for a moment, the realized, "He's doesn't have an interview, but I know someone else who does. Miraculous, _move out!_ "

She gracefully leaps into another roof. When she landed, she twirled, like a ballerina.

Ladybug gave out an annoyed sigh, "We have got to fix this soon."

Her teammates followed her and the heroes ran across the roofs in order to catch up to Guitar Villain.

"By the way;" Chat asked Carapace, "Where are the others?"

Carapace grinned, "Taken cared of."

* * *

Meanwhile, the mind-controlled heroes were rocking out to Jagged Stone's music coming from Carapace's phone, which he left behind.

It sounds crazy, but the moment the brainwashed members of the Miraculous Team heard their master's music, they stopped fighting their teammates and started rocking out like crazy.

This gave the still-sane heroes the chance to leave and help Chat Noir and Ladybug.


	6. Star Strike

_"Hawk Moth saved you_ _ **again?!**_ _"_ Rena Rouge remarked in shock and disbelief as the team traveled by roof in order to catch-up to Guitar Villain.

The rest of Ladybug's teammates were also in shock. Arachnid was so in shock that he didn't watch where he was going, and bumped into a large sign.

"Why would he save you?!" Forest Doe asked, "You're his _enemy_!"

"Only when I'm _Ladybug!_ " Ladybug pointed out, while she danced every minute or so, "Marinette...I don't know why! She's just a normal girl! Who, would probably end up akumatized at _some point_. _If_...that'll ever happen...which it _won't._ Why would he even... _We're here._ "

The team stopped at the edge of the building. Just a few feet from the building was TVi Studio.

"XY was scheduled to have an interview about his latest hit single at this moment." Ladybug stated as she stopped her left foot from tapping on its own.

Queen Bee looks at her quizzically, "How did you know he has an interview? Even I didn't know he has an interview and I'm president of his fan-club."

"That's nice." Ladybug smiled, "Let's just say I have my own personal network of information."

" _Ladybug..._ " Chat Noir purred. _His Lady was getting sneakier and more interesting every day._

* * *

Just as Ladybug said, XY was having an interview with Alec. Suddenly, the doors slammed open, revealing the Miraculous Team.

"Hey!" XY snapped at the heroes, "Private interview here!"

Queen Bee excitedly rushed to XY's side, almost knocking the pop-star off his seat, "Mr. XY, I'm your biggest fan! Well _2nd..._ Not like the _beautiful_ Chloe Bourgeois!"

Her teammates groaned and shake their heads in disbelief. _Really Bee?_

Ladybug clears her throat, snapping the bee heroine from her starstruck state, reminding her of the mission at hand.

"Anyway," She grabs XY's arm, "we have to get you out of here before evil Jagged Stone gets to you."

XY roughly pulled his arm away from the bee heroine, "Don't you dare barge in and ruin my moment. I don't take orders from mimes."

...

Queen Bee stood frozen, eye twitching, " _'Mime'...?_ "

"You certainly look like one." XY rudely emphasized, "Stripes are so thousands of years ago."

Queen Bee said nothing until she stood by Ladybug's side.

" _I'm so sorry I got your uncle akumatized for_ _ **that guy.**_ " She whispered to her spotted teammate.

" _Apology, accepted._ " Ladybug whispered back.

After a few seconds, Queen Bee whispered again, " _Can we hang him at the edge of the building?_ "

Ladybug leered at XY, " _Later._ "

"Mr. XY, this is serious." Rena Rouge tried reasoning with the pop-star, "Jagged Stone has been akumatized and he's out to get you."

"What's he gonna do?" XY scoffed, "Blast me with his music?"

A part of the wall was suddenly blasted, creating a large hole revealing Guitar Villain on top of Dragon Fang.

As the heroes braced themselves for an attack, Ladybug's foot began tapping on its own before twirling the heroine around, which then led her to fall in Guitar Villain's arms just as he got off Dragon Fang.

Ladybug smiled sheepishly at her akumatized uncle... before he drops her.

Taking this as an insult to his Lady, Chat Noir clashed his staff with Guitar Villain's guitar, only for the cat hero to be pushed against the wall. The others held the akumatized villain at bay while Queen Bee led a complaining XY away from the fight.

"Mr. Stone don't do this." Forest Doe tried to reason with the rock-star as she dodged his musical waves, "You're already an awesome rock-star."

"Yeah!" Carapace shielded Panda Rouge with his shield, "You're awesome... and cool...and fun..."

" _And Marinette is lucky to have an uncle like you!_ " Panda Rouge covered his mouth, regretting what he just said.

 _If only no one in the room heard_ _that_ _..._

Everyone in the room, sans the heroes, gasped in complete shock.

Guitar Villain glared at the red panda hero, " _That was suppose to be a_ _ **S**_ _ **ECRET!**_ _!_ "

"At least, no one else heard it...?" Flamingo sheepishly said.

Ladybug tapped her pink teammate and pointed at the camera crew... _who caught everything..._

 _ **LIVE...**_

"Yeah we can't be trusted." Corbeau Noire stated.

Guitar Villain struck his guitar, blasting the equipment hanging above the heroes, which then buried them, allowing him to pursue his rival in music.

* * *

 _Oh she so owes Marinette a_ _ **HUGE**_ _apology!_

Queen Bee had to restrain herself from suffocating XY with her top. Marinette was right: _This guy was a total_ _ **JERK**_ _!_ He just can't stop talking about himself, and complaining about the fact that _The Miraculous Team_ ruined his interview.

 _At least Jagged Stone never blamed them for saving his life._

 _Plus he was willing to wear an utterly ridiculous disguise just to see his family._

 _She wishes_ _ **her parents**_ _could wear utterly ridiculous disguises just to spend time with her._

She was suddenly knocked down to the ground by a musical wave. A part of the wall was blasted away, revealing Dragon Fang's claw, which soon grabbed XY.

Guitar Villain strums a few victory chords on his guitar before flying away on top of Dragon Fang.

* * *

The heroes groaned as the tv crew helped them back to their feet.

"Jagged Stone is related to the Dupain-Chengs?" Alec scratched his head in surprise, "I thought he was an only child."

Ladybug's teammates looked away in guilt. They probably just ruined the Dupain-Chengs' lives by exposing their relationship with the greatest rock-star on Earth to everyone in Paris.

"He is." Nadja pointed out, "It's probably just a rumor. Kids these days. Am I right?"

Forest Doe was suspicious when she noticed the nervous look Nadja had while she talked to Alec.

That's when she realized, "You _knew_ Jagged Stone is closed friends with the Dupain-Chengs?"

She slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized her mistake, while her leader slapped her face in disbelief.

 _They're really being untrustworthy today._

"You never told me about this." Alec complained, "This is like the biggest news in TVi history!"

"I respect peoples' privacy." Nadja explained firmly, " _And Sabine's_ _ **wrath.**_ _Next time you see her... I don't know any of you."_

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. They just couldn't see sweet Mrs. Sabine Cheng ma... _Nope. They can._

 _Especially since they just...you know..._

Suddenly, Chat Noir's staff vibrated. A screen appeared at the top side and they could hear Queen Bee's voice coming from it.

" _Guitar Villain got XY._ " She alerted, " _I'm on their tail. Well, Fang's that is. And Carapace..._ _You should've checked the battery._ "

The heroes have to hurry. But what did Bee mean about batter...!

A part of the wall was smashed, revealing the hypnotized members of the Miraculous Team.

 _Oh... Battery... Carapace's phone...The same phone that was playing Jagged Stone's music to distract..._

Rena turned to Carapace, "You should've checked the battery."

"I should've checked the battery." Carapace repeated.

 _If only he wasn't in such a hurry after Marinette texted him in the morning._

Arachnid stretched his whip, "Ladybug, take Chat Noir, Corbeau Noire, Flamingo, and Forest Doe with you. We'll handle these guys."

Ladybug nodded, leaving with her teammates while the 4 heroes left behind battled their still-hypnotized rocking-out teammates.

"Why couldn't you super people use the doors just like everyone else?" Alec complained as he looked at the two large holes on the wall.

* * *

Queen Bee didn't have to tie-up XY and hang him from the top of a building.

 _Guitar Villain did. From the top of the Eiffel Tower_.

Hundreds of Guitar Villain's mindless minions swarmed at the bottom of the tower, as if eager to watch their master bring his music rival to his _doom._

XY was begging, and crying, for Guitar Villain to let him go, but his pleas was blocked out by the villain's music.

Queen Bee groaned in disappointment. _The teen pop-star she admired so much turned out to be a_ _ **jerk**_ _. And a_ _ **big baby.**_

 _Guess she could give her XY Fan-club President title to Lila._

She could hear the sound of several feet landing behind her. Followed by... _the sound of someone tap-dancing?_

She turns around, only to find Ladybug tap-dancing against her will. Corbeau Noire tried to restrain her feet with her shadow, but the red heroine's feet keep dodging the black tendrils.

"Quick, your top." Ladybug requested.

Queen Bee quickly spun her top, wrapping its strings around Ladybug's legs before tripping her.

Ladybug gave a sigh of relief before getting up, "Thanks. I was really getting tired of those dance routines."

The team turned to Guitar Villain. They have to destroy the guitar, and purify him back to Jagged Stone.

 _And... save XY._

"This is so wrong." Ladybug took a picture of XY crying on her yo-yo, "Then again, when are you getting an opportunity like _this_ ever again?"

"Send me a copy." Queen Bee requested.

"Me too." Chat grinned.

"Uh, guys...?" Corbeau Noire snapped their attention back to the mission, "I was thinking...We should take out Fang first so that we can weaken his defenses."

"Exactly." Ladybug agreed, turning to the akumatized form of her uncle's crocodile as he circled around the Eiffel Tower, "But we need a distraction."

Forest Doe responded by shooting her arrow at the sky. This actually caught Dragon Fang's attention. He looks down, only to find several Flamingos in a pyramid formation waving at him, as if trying to get his attention.

 _It worked._

Dragon Fang swooped down and blew fire at the heroes. He lands on the roof in order to see if they have perished.

So far, he couldn't find a single jewelry of any of the heroes...

Then shadow tendrils emerged from the ground and restrained him.

Ladybug turns to one of her teammates while Dragon Fang trashes around to break free, " _Now Queen Bee!_ "

Queen Bee spun her top in the air, activating her superpower. Yellow and black swirling patterns appeared in Fang's eyes as he succumbs to Queen Bee's control.

After a few more seconds, the swirling patterns in Fang's eyes disappeared, and the dragon-turned-croc looked around, confused. He was even surprised when he realized he looked different.

He wondered what happened to him. Last time he checked, he and his master's niece were angrily on their way to his afternoon snack.

 _"Fang!_ "

Fang happily stuck his tongue out when he saw his master's niece in her superhero persona. He runs around her while she happily twirls around before playfully tackling her on the ground and licking her affectionately.

Ladybug laughs while she tickles Fang's underbelly, " _Who's a good boy? Who's my little Fangsy-Wangsy?_ "

Her teammates had different reactions to this; Queen Bee looked away in disgust, Forest Doe, Corbeau Noire, and Flamingo awed, and Chat Noir was a little bit envious. You can tell by the way he's pouting and crossing his arms.

 _Lucky dragon croc..._

 _If only he was in_ _the crocodile_ _'s_ _place..._

After nuzzling Fang's snout, Ladybug leaps on Fang's back, her determined eyes set on her akumatized uncle.

 _"Time for the big finale, Uncle."_

* * *

 **As you noticed, Queen Bee's powers are different than** **SonicPossible00's version. Like I said, my story is different from his.**


	7. Last Encore

Do you know what Guitar Villain loves more than the sound of music?

 _The glorious sound of his music rival's demise..._

 _And his brainwashed fans cheering on him._

He raises his guitar, "Love to break it to you, Big Baby. I'm going to the top, _while you're going_ _ **DOOOOOOWWWNNN!**_ "

Guitar Villain slashes the rope, causing XY to scream as he plummets to his doom.

But the pop-star never made it down as he was caught by Chat Noir. The cat hero, along with his teammates, were riding on top of Dragon Fang as he flew pass the Eiffel Tower.

Fang flies towards the roof of a building, where Chat drops ( _literally_ ) XY off, before flying back to the Eiffel Tower.

"What did you do to my dragon?!" Guitar Villain asked in disbelief when Ladybug petted Fang and he didn't even snap at her.

"The same way you did to our friends." Ladybug replied as the team got off Fang.

"Only _better._ " Queen Bee added.

The team approached Guitar Villain, prepared to fight back anything he throws at them.

The akumatized rock-star grinned, " _Let's dance._ "

He snaps his fingers, summoning his mind-controlled villains. Like a pack of wolves, they stood protectively in front of their leader, defending him from the Miraculous Team. They move sideways, moving their arms up and down in a rather creepy rhythmic movement as music played in the background.

"Oh no. Not the Zombie." Chat shakes his head in disappointment.

"I'm all in for a good dance battle, but couldn't they just go with Swan Lake?" Queen Bee complains.

Ladybug's left foot began tapping on its own, and she smirks, "For once, I agree with you, foot."

Chat Noir smirks as he holds out a hand out for Ladybug, "May I have this dance my Lady?"

Ladybug smirks at him as she places her hand on top of his.

 _Giving a few seconds to relish the fact they were holding each other's hand..._

The dancing zombies attacked the team, only to be knocked away by Ladybug as Chat Noir spins her around in mid-air.

One zombie attacks Forest Doe, but she swiftly _dances_ and dodges any attacking zombies that came her way. Some, she gracefully knocks down with her foot.

She doesn't want to admit it to the others, but she just wants to bob her head to the beat of the rocking background music.

 _Not hypnotized... Just you know._

Corbeau Noire and Flamingo swiftly dodges the zombies as they waltzed. Flamingo dipped Corbeau, allowing the raven heroine to kick a zombie away while doing so. Flamingo then twirls her partner around, her shadow spinning as well, knocking every zombie that came their way.

Queen Bee leaps and twirls from one zombie head to another. She brings out her top as she spins in mid-air, knocking down every zombie within the circumference.

As Guitar Villain watched in disbelief as his minions were getting beaten up by a bunch of kids with fancy foot-works, Ladybug and Chat Noir were already a few feet away from him.

The two heroes nodded to each other. Chat spun Ladybug in mid-air several times before throwing her at Guitar Villain.

Ladybug shuts her eyes as she braced for impact. She could feel herself landing on top of the villain.

For some reason, he manages to stand his ground and wrapped his arms around her.

She opens her eyes.

 _It was_ _ **NOT**_ _Guitar Villain she landed on..._

 _"This is gonna get weird."_

Hawk Moth grinned at the heroine in his arms. He snaps his fingers, commanding Guitar Villain to play a slightly soft tune on his guitar.

At that moment, Ladybug regained her senses and attempts to kick Hawk Moth in order to free herself. The butterfly villain anticipated her move and twirls her around, making her dizzy.

Eventually, the two adversaries found themselves engaging in a dance battle of their own.

 _To be honest; There's more dancing than fighting._

 _Also there's the part of who's leading._

Ladybug's teammates couldn't help but watch with disturbed faces as their leader danced with their enemy.

They managed to snap out of it when they realized they still have to get to Guitar Villain. They still managed to beat every zombie that came their way, but that wasn't enough to stop them from glancing at their leader now and then.

Chat, _was,_ _ **clearly, NOT, PLEASED...!**_

As much as he wanted to pry _**HIS(!)**_ Lady away from _Butterfly Brain,_ he knew he had to get to Guitar Villain first. Even if he has to ignore...

 _Why is Mothball suddenly smiling like a stalker maniac at_ _ **HIS(!)**_ _Lady?...!_

Hawk Moth had just dipped Ladybug just before she tried twisting his arm. To the spotted heroine's surprise, Hawk Moth was smiling.

Not _wickedly_ smiling. He was, smiling, rather...

 _warmly...?_

Hawk Moth was still smiling even as he brought Ladybug back up. For some strange reason, the spotted heroine noticed that the music was even softer than before, and Hawk Moth was holding her... _gently...-er..._

 _Oh boy. This is gonna get pretty weird._

"This takes me back..." Hawk Moth mused as he begins to reminisce.

* * *

 _Two people, a man and a woman, waltzing together..._

 _The woman had dark blue hair..._

 _Her smile..._

* * *

He could never forget that smile.

Even during his imprisonment...Even after a thousand years... _She_ remained in his mind.

He looked down at his dance partner, who, by the look on her face, was confused by his sudden change of expression, "Almost makes me not want to annihilate you."

...

 _"Almost..."_

He twirls the spotted heroine once more.

Ladybug feels likes she has been spinning for a hundred times. When she finally stops, she feels dizzy.

 _And...she shouldn't have looked down._

Chat Noir stopped when he heard Ladybug's scream. To his horror, the girl of his dreams was _falling in mid-air!_

He rushes to save her, but was held back by the zombies. The others wanted to help, but had to face the same fate.

Fang attempted to fly down and save her, but was tied-down by the zombies using rope.

Ladybug plans on using her yo-yo to stop herself from falling. Unfortunately for her, Hawk Moth had grabbed it before spinning her to her doom.

The butterfly villain grinned with anticipation as he watched his enemy slowly descending to her doom.

 _Her smile..._

Hawk Moth's face twisted into confusion. _Why would he...?_

Just as Ladybug braced herself for impact, she was suddenly caught by an orange blur who landed on the side of the Eiffel Tower.

"Rena Rouge?" Ladybug shot up in surprise as her fox teammate let her go.

"Before you ask... _Not taken care of._ " The fox heroine spoke.

Seconds after she said that, the rest of the team appeared.

 _Along with the hypnotized ones._

Grizzly Bear balled his fists as he attempts to slam them down on Carapace. Luckily for the turtle hero, he jumped out of the way, making his teammates slam his fists on the beam of the Tower.

The Eiffel Tower shook, along with its occupants. This made Hawk Moth let go of Ladybug's yo-yo, which was caught by its rightful owner.

Panda Rouge drew two pairs of giant scissors to cut Fang free. The dragon flew towards Ladybug to give her a ride before flying above the Eiffel Tower.

" _Lucky Charm!_ " Ladybug spun her yo-yo into the air. A swarm of ladybugs appeared, creating...

 _A set of bubblegum sticks?_

Ladybug was confused when the object landed in her hands. _Just how was she suppose to...?_

 _"Strike down your dragon if you have to."_

 _"But...!"_

Ladybug shot her head in surprise. She was unprepared when Fang suddenly flew right, dodging a blast from Guitar Villain's guitar.

Ladybug placed a hand over her heart, wondering why she suddenly felt... so _hesitant._ And _guilty._

She recalled the Akuma Attack yesterday, when she heard Hawk Moth telepathically communicating with Majique, telling her to take the Miraculouses.

She realized Hawk Moth just did the same thing with her uncle. Only this time, Guitar Villain was _hesitant_ to hurt Fang.

 _Which even made her more determined to save him._

She looks down at her teammates, who were now freed from the zombies' clutches thanks to her newly-arrived teammates. Then she stared down at Guitar Villain.

 _The sticks of bubblegum are useful after all._

She commands Fang to fly down, just so she can toss Queen Bee the gums.

"Can you guys show me who's the best bubble blower?" She winks mischievously before taking to the skies once more with Fang.

Her teammates were confused... _Until they realized her plan..._

Queen Bee popped a stick of bubblegum in her mouth and gave Rena Rouge one. Panda Rouge grabbed the set and popped a stick in his mouth just as he slingshot himself at a group of zombies. On the way, he gave the set to Flamingo.

Ladybug jumps, or rather _dances, and twirls,_ off of Fang and landed in front of Guitar Villain.

"I'm starting to get tired of the same _old_ song." Ladybug taunted.

Guitar Villain roared as he raises his guitar and strikes the spotted heroine multiple times only to miss.

Ladybug leaps out of the way, revealing Queen Bee who blew a big pink bubble in front of Guitar Villain, who unfortunately collides with it, causing the bubble to pop, covering him in a pink, sticky mess.

The other heroes blew their own bubbles too, which then popped on Guitar Villain's zombies.

As the villain attempts to remove all the bubblegum off of him, Ladybug grabs his guitar, strikes a few victory chords on it, and then smashes it on the ground, releasing the corrupted butterfly.

" _Party's over Little Black Dude!_ " Carapace catches the akuma in his shield, purifying it before releasing it back into the night sky.

As always, Ladybug used her power to fix all the damage from the Akuma Attack. Guitar Villain transforms back into Jagged Stone, just in time to witness the Miraculous Team doing their signature fist-bump. Fang, now returned to his crocodile form, jumps on his owner and happily licks him.

"What just happened?" Antelope asks in confusion. His teammates, the ones who were brain-washed but are now purified, were equally confused.

Louve Grise found herself biting Rena Rouge's tail, and spits it out in disgust.

After a few seconds of explaining to their now-normal teammates of what happened to them, the heroes approached the rock-star with guilt on their faces.

"Mr. Stone, we're sorry we told everyone about your secret." Panda Rouge apologized.

"We didn't mean to." Queen Bee added, "We just... We went _crazy_ with this side of you we never knew, and we... We just couldn't keep our big mouths shut."

"The Dupain-Chengs are really lucky to have you as a family." Chat added.

Ladybug smiled at her teammates before offering to escort Jagged Stone to the bottom of the tower.

Ladybug's teammates landed on the roof of a nearby building, the same building Hawk Moth was waiting for them on.

"Not the encore I was expecting." Hawk Moth crosses his arms in disappointment.

"Yeah? Well too bad." Rena Rouge snapped back, "Gotta say, didn't think you were that desperate to take our Miraculouses."

"So desperate that you stalked Jagged Stone just to akumatize him and didn't find another victim." Dragonfly added.

"Yes... _Desperate..._ " Hawk Moth grinned before disappearing in a swarm of butterflies.

Louve Grise cocked an eyebrow, "He wasn't stalking Jag..."

This caught her teammates' attention. _If Hawk Moth wasn't stalking Jag... But Marinette told them..._

 _Saved her_ _ **again...**_

 _The only one who can sense who_ _'s_ _going to_ _get_ _akumatize next..._

 _No..._

The sound of the media and flashing camera snapped them out of their thoughts. Down bellow, many reporters were swarming Jagged Stone with questions about his relationship with the Dupain-Chengs.

The rock-star clearly wasn't enjoying the attention.

 _Looks like the Miraculous Team has a new mission._

* * *

Once Ladybug got Jagged Stone and Fang safely on the ground, she quickly found a place to de-transform back into Marinette.

She knew she was going to get a LOT of _unwanted attention_ , but deep down, throughout the whole ordeal, she was worried about her uncle.

Jagged quickly diverted his attention away from the reporters when he saw his niece and quickly hugged her in relief, thankful he didn't hurt her when he was akumatized.

Unfortunately for the three, (counting Fang) Marinette's appearance only made the reporters even more restless as they swarmed the teenage girl with questions.

 _"Don't you guys have any respect for privacy?_ _!_ _"_

Marinette was surprise when Chloe appeared before the reports and raised her phone above them, playing a sound of someone with a high-pitched voice _terribly_ singing one of Jagged Stone's songs.

 _That was one way to drive the media away._

Chloe stopped the recording, which also stopped the _terrible_ singing, "Me during sick day."

Marinette cringed. _She never sung_ _ **that bad**_ _whenever she was sick._

 _Does she...?_

"Mr. Stone," Chloe looked down in guilt as the others joined her, "we, kinda told the Miraculous Team about you and Marinette."

"We chipped you when you weren't looking, and that's how we found out." Max added, "But don't worry. We got rid of it. Just, don't ask _how._ "

 _Jagged doesn't think he even wants to._

"Marinette is our friend," Rose added, "and as her friends, we should've respect her privacy and not tell anyone about it."

"We're sorry we ruined your reputation." Adrien was the last to apologize before the group left their friend with her uncle and his croc.

As they left, Marinette wasn't the only one who smiled at their apology.


	8. VIF: Very Important Friends

**Thank you once more SonicPossible00 for lending me your ideas.**

 **Now on to the final chapter.**

* * *

"Sorry I forgot it was your turn to take the jacket." Chloe spoke solemnly.

"Does it even matter?" Alya spoke in the same sad tone.

All of Marinette's classmates shared the same solemn expression even before they arrived at school. The moment they took a step inside, everyone was excitedly talking about Jagged Stone's secret life. Marinette's name popped up several times.

"Adrien!"

Adrien growled internally as Lila approached him.

"Can you believe Marinette is actually related to Jagged Stone?" Lila flashed the news on her phone, "How could she keep this from her close friends? I thought she trusted you."

 _She did. They just have to be big blabbermouths._

A boy screamed, (like a _girl_ ) signaling the arrival of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The moment Marinette took one step in school, she was swarmed by her schoolmates, pestering her with many questions about her and Jagged Stone.

Lila among them, _was_ _ **NOT**_ _any better._

"Okay people, get out of here." Chloe push her way through the crowd, bringing out her cellphone.

They must have seen yesterday's news; Once they saw Chloe's phone, they scattered.

"Guess people do still watch the news." Alya remarked.

Marinette smiled at her friends, "Thanks for coming clean you guys. And, I'm sorry I didn't have much faith in you."

"Can't blame you." Kim spoke, "We really made a big mess yesterday. Jag must have been really mad at us for blowing his secret."

"Well..." Marinette recalled her conversation with her uncle after her friends left.

A girl (this time) screamed. Fang had just entered the school and was making his way towards Marinette and her friends. He opened his jaw, revealing a concert ticket sealed in a plastic bag which Marinette picked up.

The ticket was for Jagged Stone's concert, tonight.

Marinette's friends were happy for her.

They were also a little bit jealous, but if it's a way for them to make it up to her for yesterday...

"Wow... VIP seat too..." Alya tried to hide the envy in her voice.

"Well, I'm not going." Marinette declares, much to her friends' surprise, "Not without my VIF's: _**V**_ _ery_ _ **I**_ _mportant_ _ **F**_ _riends._ "

She reveals 13 more tickets in her hands.

Her friends were speechless as they each were handed a ticket.

Sabrina's joyous face morphed into confusion, "But, isn't Jag still..."

 _"Mad."_

Fang opens his jaw once more, revealing Jagged Stone, video-calling them from a tablet, " _Yeah I was. But any friend of Marinette who got the guts to come clean, is a friend of mine too._ "

Marinette's friends couldn't believe their ears. Jagged Stone just forgave them.

 _But most importantly..._

 _Friend...? Jagged Stone...?_

 _"Besides..."_ Jag continues, _"I knew something like this would happen one day. But you kids going super spy on me made it even more fun._ "

More like _super_ _ **heroes...**_ _But that's their little secret._

 _"See you crazy kids later."_ Jag winks, _"And you too Skipping Stone."_

 _"Skipping... Stone...?"_ Lila resisted the urge to scream. It was _bad_ enough Marinette was _taking advantage_ of Jagged Stone just to make herself more popular.

 _But making Jagged Stone appear in school just to flaunt it all...?!_

Before Fang could shut his jaw, Lila appeared before Jagged Stone with the most fake _"innocent"_ smile she could muster, "Um, Mr. Stone...? I think you left out one _friend._ "

Marinette's scowl turned into a smirk as she crosses her arms, knowing what will happen next.

Jag raises an eyebrow, " _Aren't you the girl who almost turned my niece into_ _ **monster food**_ _?"_

Lila flinches at the crossed look Jag gave her. _Curse you Marinette!_

"And aren't you suppose to be the new president of the XY Fanclub?" Chloe asked.

 _Curse you Chlo... New president of the_ _ **what**_ _club?_

Mr. Damocles approached Fang, turning to the rock-star, "Excuse me Mr. Stone, but one of my students called Animal Control earlier and... _you better run along now._ "

* * *

The moment the class entered their classroom, the kwamis flew out of their hiding places.

"I believe there's a lesson you have learned from this entire ordeal." Ari stated.

"Yeah." Kim nodded, "Never mess with a star's private life."

"Even if they do forgive you in the end." Ivan added. The others, in agreement.

Adrien watches as Marinette unpacked her things for class. The question has been nagging him since yesterday, but he wasn't sure if wants to ask, considering it would lead to a lot of _awkward_ reactions.

"So..." He tried to sound casual as possible, "Butterfly Brain got moves of his own... huh?"

Marinette shot up in surprise, " _Y-yeah..._ And I thought he was only good in making people evil."

Adrien chuckled for a bit, then spoke again, "He wasn't that, _smooth_."

Marinette blushed for just a second, " _What? No!_ He stalked my uncle just to get him akumatized."

At that statement, Kim tripped at the edge of his desk.

With nervous glances, Marinette's friends were hesitant to tell her the truth.

But they knew they had to tell her the truth.

Alya decided she should do it, "Hawk Moth... wasn't stalking Jagged Stone."

Marinette dropped her book. She turned to face her friends and their kwamis. Hesitantly, she pointed to herself.

They nodded in confirmation.

She looked down in confusion, "But... _why?_ "

"It, must have something to do with your ability to send akumas." Max theorized.

Mylene recalled something else, "And why you weren't turned into a mindless zombie even if you were hit."

"And why..." Adrien recalled yesterday when Hawk Moth saved Marinette.

Marinette didn't want to admit it, but after yesterday's Akuma Attack, she had to agree with her friends;

 _Somehow... In some way..._

 _She has a connection with Hawk Moth..._

 _Why else would the butterfly villain save her?_

When Alya saw the look in Marinette's face, she knew that they have said enough.

"I don't what Hawk Moth sees in you," She places a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "but I know one thing; You're too good for him."

Marinette smiled, "That's... one weird way to put it."

"Oh let's just forget about old Moth Breath." Chloe spoke up, "Tonight, _we party!_ Also, I got a little gift for you and Jag to make up for yesterday."

Chloe brought out her phone and played an edited video of XY crying like a baby. Everyone laughed non-stop, even after classes ended for the day.

* * *

Being in the VIP section was the best thing that could ever happen to them.

The moment Jagged Stone appeared on stage with Fang, he winked at Marinette and her friends, and tossed her and her girl friends a rose each.

"This little number is for the No. 1 heroes in Paris!" Jag announced to all his fans, "Tonight we party Miraculous Team!"

The heroes rocked-on to the music dedicated in their honor. From their hiding places, the kwamis bobbed their heads to the beat. Wayzz even did a little air-guitar while he sticks his tongue out.

Marinette was caught by surprise when Jag pulled her up on the stage and winked at her. He even pulled Adrien on the stage, the blond boy bumping into his crush.

The two teenagers laughed awkwardly. The next thing they knew, they were joining Jag in singing his song.

Yes, their friends were envious. They wish it was them up there.

But they're going to have a private interview with Jag later on, so they'll get over it.

Hidden in the shadows, a certain butterfly was watching a young blue-haired teenager sing and dance with the boy of her dreams.


End file.
